As telecommunications systems advance, demand increases for subscriber features in both wireless and wireline networks. One example of a subscriber feature that is commonly used is call-forwarding. Conventional call-forwarding systems enable telephone calls directed to a particular dialing number or PBX extension number to be redirected or forwarded to another dialing number. In particular, a subscriber may program a telephone service such that any telephone call placed to the subscriber's dialing number will automatically be rerouted to a forward-to number chosen by the subscriber, thereby causing the telephone at the forwarded number to ring.
One implementation of conventional call-forwarding involves calls forwarded within a private telephone network controlled by a private branch exchange (PBX) system, such as that found in a typical office environment. For example, a subscriber forwards calls from a first office location having a first extension number to a second location within the office having a second extension number. Typically, the subscriber simply presses the appropriate feature button on the first telephone, such as a “FORWARD” key, or enters an appropriate code using the dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) numeric keypad on the telephone and then enters the extension or dialing number to which subsequent calls to the first dialing number are forwarded. Once the subscriber enables the call-forwarding feature, the PBX forwards all incoming telephone calls intended for the first extension to the second extension.
In a second implementation of conventional call-forwarding, a central office (CO) switch enables a subscriber to forward calls intended for the subscriber's dialing number to any other dialing number. The process requires the subscriber to enter the appropriate code using the DTMF pad on the telephone in order to activate the call-forwarding feature. The subscriber enters the dialing number to which subsequent calls are forwarded. The switch forwards subsequent calls intended for the subscriber's dialing number to the forward-to dialing number until the subscriber turns the service off.
In such an implementation within a provider network, call-forwarding is just one of many special services offered to residential and business telephone subscribers. Special services within a telephone system are supported by the provider's hardware and software. In order to activate an advanced service, such as call-forwarding, a subscriber typically either uses one or more preprogrammed control function keys of the telephone device or enters a touchtone command sequence through the telephone instrument's numeric keypad. Although a control function key is usually more convenient for a subscriber than a touchtone command sequence, the telephone instrument might offer only a fixed number of such control function keys for establishing special services. Therefore, not every service corresponds to a predefined or preprogrammed control function key. Furthermore, with conventional services, each time a subscriber activates the call-forwarding service, the subscriber must manually repeat entering a sequence of numbers, not only to activate the call-forward service, but also to enter the target dialing number.
Thus, a need exists for a simple and flexible method and system for initiating a call-forwarding service.